Power Rangers Samurai Squadron
by Roxas is My Sora
Summary: A flood in the River of Styx has opened a portal through cracks in the dimensional wall, unleashing legions of underworld demons. The only ones who can stop them are the 'Emperor' and his vassals, the Power Rangers. -A Shinkenger Adaption-
1. Secret

Episode 1: "Secret"

The leaves began to fall gracefully towards the serene grounds of the beautifull city of River Edge. The city was traditionally a place of continuous action, with an active night-life and the like. It was pretty much a normal city by any kind of normal point. Typical kinds of building styles ran down the city, as they were prefered by the citizens of olden culture. In the midst of all this, a simple high school laid in the grounds of the middle of the city, oddly centered right at the point of it. This was more of a fact for the superstitious of course. The students themselves didn't really give it much thought. It was here that a new story was unfolding, right in front of their eyes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, much to the relief of many of the strained students. Out of the bustling crowd exiting the building was two teens, both at the age of approximately 17, came bustling around. The first was of somewhat Asian descent, going by looks alone. He was wearing a red tee, with white sleeves protruding from its ends. He wore completely dark pants, borderlining between a dark gray and black. The other teen was Caucasian, with a light tan. He was wearing an unusual outfit, something that resembled a yukata or Japanese robe. It was completely white on the upper half, but dominantely blue on the the lower. He pushed his glasses upwards as he explained,

"You know, you could join the Kendo Club Dan. I mean, it's pretty cool AND there's this one girl, Vivian, and she can definately wipe the floor with anyone." He smiled, picturing his peer, in a white yukata top with pink underpart. The one in red, named Dan, shook his head.

"Nah. I'm not into the whole swords thing. Pretty odd though isn't it 'Drew?" The yukata-clad one frowned and replied,

"I told you to not call me that. It's ANdrew. Notice the "An" before the "Drew"." The one in red was completely amused. Laughing at his friend, he said,

"Hey it's fair, you shorten my name right?" He had a point, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"That's... that's... totally different okay?!" He was alittle flustered. Enjoying evey minute of it, Dan couldn't resist.

"Remember? There's a "iel" after the "Dan". DanIEL." Before anything else, they both busted out laughing. Andrew spoke next,

"Honestly. What am I going to do with you?" It was a rhetorical question, but nethertheless, they both continued their walk down the streets of the heavily residential district.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, in the alleyways of the city, everything was very quiet. Not even a mouse moved out of place. However, it still gave out an errie vibe. As if on cue, a ball bounced into one of these desolate alleys, followed shortly by a small boy of about elementary age.

"-I got it!" He called out to a group of kids about his age who were waiting outside. He ran down the deserted alley, looking for the missing ball. At last he finally found it near a very large blank wall. The wall was simple and white. However, it had a very long crack trailing down its middle, which several other cracks originated from. The boy smiled and yelled down the alley,

"I found it guys!" He smiled and reached out to hold it. The next moment however, a freakishly sinister glow blasted from the wall, followed by swirling wind that blew the boy back into the wall opposite the his eyes from the glow, he was shouting out,

"GUYS! HELP! GUYS!" But unbeknownst to him, the glow and sudden wind forced them all away in fear. Once the glow started to die down, he opened his eyes. The crack was still glowing, but nothing was happening. At once, he started to get the feeling in his legs again and ran away from it.

Out of the glowing crack stepped a legion of reptilian monsters, wearing a sort of armor that resembled a samurai of the fedual era. They looked from side to side and walked forward, out of the alley, heading towards the crowded city square.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, the pair of Dan and Andrew managed to make it to their respective districts, beforing appearing on a road that twisted into a fork. Waving goodbye, Andrew smiled.

"'Kay. See you tomorrow then!" He ran off, wodden sword jingling on his back. Nodding, Dan began walking calmly to his own home, which wasn't far from the cut-off point. He lived in a relatively quiet neighborhood, with nothing of intense origin in it's background. It's one unique feature though would be that the large park of the city was located just beyond their backyard. Convinent for keeping a serene silence for relaxation.

Dan walked up the stairs and was about to grasp the doorknob when he heard a loud jingle coming from the house. Instantly, he heard a man's voice from beyond the door.

"It's begun." He heard a slam followed by a continuation,

"Why? In just one more year I could- no, we could have passed 'them' down to Dan. It is too early now... he is not ready." A female's voice spoke calmingly next to him,

"Dear, you and I both know that he could have gotten them anytime after his 15th birthday. You always opted to wait." The jingle became louder. The man continued,

"Saki, you do have a point. But he is not ready... yet. But before we can give them to him, we should at least take care of this minor Styxeron attack." Dan put himself against the door and crouched down. The female replied,

"Right. But we must tell him soon after." In the next moment, Dan heard swishing in the air, followed by two beams of light shooting from house towards the city. Dan sat there, transfixed by the light sources and snapped out of it.

"What the.... they are... what now...?" He couldn't organize his thoughts. Unfortunately, his brother was walking up the path as well. Wearing a green tee with a white bold cross on it with black pants that mimicked Dan's, he stopped and stared at Dan. Rushing up, he ran over to him and started shaking him.

"Dave! We gotta get down town quick!" He was pushed back by his younger sibling.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on. Why?" He gave him a quizzical look as Dan shook his head.

"I'll explain later. Just COME ON!" He grabbed his arm and pulled him down, running at a high speed towards the town. They rushed by a girl who had flowing brunette hair. She was wearing a decent sized-skit which stopped somewhere before the knee. He attire was completely yellow and she looked after them.

"Dave?" She shurgged it off and continued walking. She took out a name tag which read, 'Rebecca Gosa' and stepped into a bookstore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the scene, Dan and Dave stood back as they spied two brightly colored people fighting the monsters. Dan poked Dave and quickly said,

"See?! That's Mom and Dad fighting in the spandex!" Dave did a double take.

"Your kidding right? I know Dad's a swords freak, but THIS?" They continued watching as the two warriors that were their parents continued.

Slashing upwards and downwards and everywhich way, they managed to keep fighting the masses of soldiers. Standing side by side and surronded, they nodded to each other.

Taking out a small pink and red disk from their belts, they cried out,

"Secret Disk Set!" They both placed the disks on their respective swords. They placed the swords upright and said next,

"Hidden Blade, Energy Mode!" They both spun the cone-like object on their swords, which caused the blades to glow. The first was covered in intense flames, while the other was swirled by a mass of pink winds. Slashing in a criss-crossed pattern, the blades shot out energy cuts, which eliminated the soldiers in a single swoop.

Clapping, Dave clentched his fists and pumped them in the air.

"Awesome! I didn't know Mom and Dad were butt-kicking superheroes!" Dan was quick to shush him, but it was too late, the two colorful warriors looked up and the one in pink gasped.

"Boys?!" They were guilty and came out from their hiding place. The red one sheathed his sword and folded his arms.

"I didn't plan for you to find oout this way..." He said in a wallowing tone. But he continued, looking at both of his sons faces.

"That's right. Your mother and I.... are Power Rangers." The effect was instantaneous, Dan put a finger in his ear and said,

"What did you say?" While Dave jumped up and down,

"That's just so.... awesome!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The familiy found a secluded spot where they de-morphed, as it were. Their mom gave them a smile.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now. You REALLY need to tell them Lee." She gave him an appraising look. Not looking at her, he said briefly,

"I hate when your right." But he sighed and looked to his sons. He began,

"Well boys... now would be a good time to tell you... About our ancestors and our obligation to the world." He paused briefly and said,

"Since the fedual era, our ancestors from the isles of Japan have driven off the invaders of our world, the inhabitants of the River of Styx." Their mother continued,

"The River of Styx is a dimension between the world of the living and the one of the afterlife. It hosts a collection of tortured souls and monsters that feed on people's misery." Once again, the father took over, in a more proud voice.

"Of course they were always driven back by our ancestors, who acquired the powers of the Samurai. Each generation of powers has been passed down from son to son in our family, which descends from a long line of royalty in the imperial era." Dan looked dazed from all of this information. But his mother just continued.

"So the current 'Emperor' in title... would be your father. And next in line would be you honey." Dave shot up at this and spoke in an outcry,

"Hey! What am I, Chop liver?" But Lee, thei father just shook his head.

"I'm sorry David, but the power can only be passed down to the eldest son." But Saki chipped in,

"But he can dear. If he becomes a vassal." He nodded with her and explained,

"The four rangers that accompany an 'Emperor' are his vassals. A selected guard that assist and protect him in battle." Dave got his smile back.

"Cool. I mean, I'm not happy that Dan's getting the glory..." He looked down grimly.

"But saving his butt from danger on a daily basis? I'm definately in!" They both looked at Dan.

"Very well Daniel. Do you want David as one of your vassals?" Scratching his head he smiled.

"Of course. He is my brother afterall. I trust him with my life." Lee nodded.

"That is good. An 'Emperor' must have complete faith in his vassals." He broke into a grin. Hugging his sons he said,

"I'm proud that you both widely accept your destinies. Although..." He returned to Dan,

"You should consider who your other vassals will be. There are three powers left...." Dan nodded and looked into the sunset. Standing his ground, he grasped a hand into the air.

"Don't worry. I have a few people in mind..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Succession

Episode 2: "Succession"

The bell signifying the end of the school day had come yet again. Droves of students flocked out of the building, many of which were prepared for a long, lively weekend. There were still a few stragglers however. Those stragglers would be the highly-devoted students of the Kendo Club. And it was a pretty unusal day, considering that they had a new member with them today. In a typical boy's yukata, the black-haired teen entered the dojo-esque room that belonged on the building's west wing. Inside were very few people, and those select few were even younger than him mostly. Of course, as one of them strode up to him, that wasn't exactly the case. Putting a big grin on, the tanned teen next to him gave him a nice pat on the back. He spoke in a voice tht mimcked his,

" 'Swords aren't my thing'. Isn't that what you said just yesterday?" He scanned his friend for a response. Nothing good came out of it though. Dan simply shrugged and dropped his arms saying,

"Doesn't mean I can't try it does it?" Before he could answer, a clearing of the throat distracted everyone. Dan peered around, searching for the source. Finally, his eyes laid on a girl of about his own age, in a very similar yukata, however her's was pink in the lower portion. He stared at her for a while, taking in her features. Her hair was jet black, flowing straight down without a single piece out of place. Her facial features were clearly of Asian-descent, although a different region than where he was from. He guessed it was probably China, or a territory surronding it. Her eyes met his own and for a minute no one said anything. She walked forward, bringing an air of dominance with her. Stopping at Dan, she said softly,

"Hm..." While she was examining him. After a few seconds, she stood straight up and said,

"...Okay then. We'll let you join. On one condition." Dan frooze, he knew that whenever there was 'one condition' involved, the condition tended to be ridiculous so the person would fail. But she was sort of smiling. Continuing just as calmly as before, she flicked her hair and spoke.

"Try me at a match. That's all you have to do. You don't even have to win." Dan gave her a perplexed look and nodded, much to the surprise of the others present. Andrew clapped his hands together.

"I gotta say, you got guts Dan. Or your really stupid. Or maybe both." Dan elbowed him in the ribs, but didn't take his stare off the girl. She bowed and said,

"Vivian Li. Nice to meet you." Taking a second to register it into his mind, he blushed and bowed as well.

"D-Daniel Sadiko. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She smiled serenely as Andrew came between them, carrying wooden swords. He stopped in front of Dan and whispered,

"Good luck..." He winked and quickly handed the other sword to Vivian, who was waiting patiently. Getting into a stance, they both stared at each other for quite some time. There was hardly a sound as they steadily and gradually started to circle each other. Taking the initiative, Dan swept forward, bringing his blade along the length of his shoulder, aiming for her's. Before the blow landed, she held out her wrist and stopped the blade. Quickly taking advantage of the moment, she made a thrusting movement towards his ribs. Of course, he twisted his wrist alittle and pulled away before it hit. In the background, there was several "oohs" and "aahs" as the little game of back and forth continued. Andrew was particularly weirded out. He spoke low so no one would hurt him,

"That's odd. Dan never had an interest in swords... why's he so good all of a sudden?" Although his concern was shared, surprisingly, with Dan himself. He wasn't sure why, but he just sort of KNEW what to do, and how to do them. Noticing an opening, he brought it down on her blade, and instead of driving it to the ground, he side-swiped it towards her, stopping just before her neck. With a grin on his face, he said,

"Match." She took him in for a minute, eyes wide with fascination. Moving away from him, she bowed.

"Congratulations." She picked her head up, with a look of mixed curiousity and annoyance. She continued,

"Your in, and I have a feeling you'll do fine here." She flicked her hair and walked past dozens of stunned faces. Andrew stepped forward and grabbed Dan by the collar. Eyeing him the same way Vivian had, he spoke quickly and quietly,

"O-kay." He began, and eventually breaking the pause that ensued. He bit his lip and finally said,

"How long have you been holding out on me?" Dan shurgged as he replied,

"I wasn't 'holding out' per se, I just sort of... did it?" Throwing his hands up into the air, Andrew brought them down on both of his friend's shoulders. Looking at him seriously, he said,

"I'm not stupid. Maybe a bit of a goof, but not stupid. There is no way in any physical way possible that you did what you did without ANY kind of formal training." Dan didn't know what to say. He was about to explain when Vivian cut between them.

"Hey hey! Your in the Kendo club now. That means rigorous, unnerving, ever-lasting, tormenting training until you cry. Or until your so tired you can't feel your legs. Either or, I'm very flexible with that." Dan gave her a look off disbelief, but Andrew simply chuckled.

"Hey. You asked for it." Groaning, they followed her into behind the sliding door-esque into the actual practice area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the river which flowed throughout the city rose some feet. It soaked the nearby banks, nearly reaching the stairways that led to town. But as odd as this was, the real action was happening at the very bottom of the river. A small crack happened to be resting in the rocky end. It glowed a brilliant red, which caused hundreds of bubbles to rise from it. A long and drawn out roar thundered out from it, causing an earthquake in the nearby areas. Going inside the crack, one would be blinded for a few moments, then have a feeling of death envelope them. It was as if you had no purpose but to not exist. However, once the glowing subsided, you would be looking out at a vast expansion of water, which was full to the brim of skeletons and various other tormented souls. In the exact middle of the river was a peculiar ship. It was similar to that of a yomi ship used in Egypt to carry dead souls to the afterlife. On board was several figures. The first, a very skinny and pale creature with a head of a squid, spoke to his colleauges.

"I told you both didn't I? Those pesky rangers got in the way again! How are we going to make the River overflow at this rate?!" Behind him was a thinner figure of a woman. Her head was partly covered by a mask of sorts and she was busy playing an errie composition on her instrument. The squid headed figure didn't take to kind to this, of the fact he was being ignored. He shook his fist and said,

"Melodina! Can you stop playing that stupid instrument and talk for once?!" She indeed stopped playing and looked past him, at a larger, more demonic figure. He had several plates of armor on him, mostly bloody-red in color. His head led out into two elongated bat wings as it appeared. At his side was a giant sword with a red dragon trailing outwards onto it. He stared at the squid-headed figure and said,

"KALACLES!" The squid headed figure trembled and bowed as he said,

"Y-Yes Lord Reapus?" The infernal figure named Reapus pounded on the ship, making it rock uncontrollably.

"You never insult my most trusted general EVER!" He was quick as a flash. In the next moment, he grabbed the one named Kalacles and held out his hand towards his slimy face. Kalacles' eyes widened in shock and he thrashed about saying,

"Oh please Lord Reapus, I promise never to do it again!" But he wasn't listening. He just said,

"Shut up and enjoy your trip Kalacles." He flicked his finger and with a long booming sound, Kalacles zipped out of sight, breaking through the walls of the ship, and faded out in the horizon. Melodina chuckled as she started playing again.

"As always, you entertain me Lord Reapus." She strummed her instrument for a moment. Then said,

"Of course, he did have a point. the Power Rangers are a bit of a problem." Reapus laughed hoarsely and spoke,

"Problem? They're non-existent." She gave him a questioning look. He smiled grimly and said,

"You forget? It is time yet again... time to transfer the powers again. And I have a plan to wipe out those meatsacks." He snapped his fingers as a scream shot out from the outside of the ship. Streaming in front of him, a monster of sorts appeared. It was dually colored, with red on the upper half and blue on the lower. Speaking of, the lower half was a large face which resembled a demon's mask. The upper half was a fish-like samurai with head gear.

"This is my Dualash monster. He will go to the surface to steal the Samurai powers from the only remaining descendents of that cursed family." The monster bowed. With a gurgled voice, it said,

"Of course my master. I will not fail." Reapus kicked it across the room.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?! NOW GO BEFORE I DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" The monster got up a in a flash, he disappeared. Melodina started playing again. She whispered,

"Just as charming as ever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand. Why exactly did you ask me, AND Vivian for that matter, to come over after practice?" Andrew was questioning Dan as they, along with Vivian from practice and David, who they met up with, and Rebecca, who was David's... friend so to speak, were walking down the path towards the serene manor. Rebecca smiled at the calming background. She spoke to David,

"Hmm... I had no idea your house was in this district of town. Pretty cool since the park is just behind that large building over there." She pointed to the manor as David blushed.

"Uh... that 'large building' is my house actually..." She gasped.

"Really?! That's pretty cool!" She was making him turn into a bright red lobster. Dan noticed this, but first answered Andrew's previous question.

"You'll see when we get there. Trust me on this." Andrew didn't say anything else. Vivian was behind the rest of the group, admiring the scenery and keeping to herself. The five teens didn't notice anything strange as a red flash came into view on one of the few trees. Once it faded, the monster called Dualash peered at them. He smiled and gurgled out,

"They must be the rangersss..." He snapped his fingers, where several foot-soldiers, similar to the ones from the otherday, appeared. Except there were an army of them, now facing the teens. He screamed out,

"Now attack Gillicks! And give me their heads!" The fish-headed warriors ran forward as the group turned around. Rebecca screamed and Vivian tripped backwards. Andrew backed away slowly and shouted,

'What the heck are those things?!" Dan and David exchanged looks as they looked at the oncoming assault. Finally, Dan stepped forward and threw three similar phones to Rebecca, Vivian, and Andrew. He shouted over the mass of roaring soldiers,

"Do as I do!" He held out his phone, which was orange and silver in color, and flicked it, exposing a brush of sorts. He called out,

"Samurai Soul, Burn Fierce!" And his hand made a whoosing movement, writing a kanji character in the air, resembling the word 'Hi' or 'Fire' in Japanese. In the next moment, he was covered by the character and surronded by flames. In the next second afterwards, he stepped out and drew his sword. His costume was red on the upper half, with a black-like "Y" on his chest. He wore white gloves and his lower half was black and sleek. His boots were completely red as well, but had a black line running through the ankle area.

Not thinking much, the others looked puzzled at Dan, now morphed, and then at their phones. David shook them individually.

"C'mon now, you gotta morph to live!' Rebecca nodded crazily as Andrew flicked out his phone. Vivian did the same. Andrew spoke,

"I have no idea what the heck is going on, but I don't wanna die just yet!' The four of them flicked the brush on their phones and called out like Dan did,

"Samurai Soul, Burn Fierce!" However, their colors were Green, Blue, Pink, and Yellow respectively. David was covered in a whirl of grass blades, with the character 'Ki' or 'Wood' imprinted on his helmet. Andrew similarly was covered in a watery chains, with the character 'Mizu' or 'Water' onto his helmet. The girls were basically the same, however they had an additional skirt to their costumes, which stopped just before their knees. Vivian was draped in pink, with the charater of 'Sora' or 'Sky' on her helmet. Rebecca had an outfit of yellow, with the character for 'Tsuchii' or 'Earth' on hers.

Checking out their new look, the three new rangers gazed at themselves and said, each in turn,

"Amazing..."

"Whoa, this is awesome!"

"Cool, but I don't think Yellow is my color..."

But they couldn't say anything else, for then the Gillicks had reached them. Drawing their swords, the five went into battle.

Leading in front was Dan, with Andrew at his side. Slashing at the nearest Gillick, Dan brought his sword down, then immediately swiped it to the side to get another one. Andrew was against his back, slashing upwards and side-stepping the lance atacks. Andrew quickly rolled out of the way of two Gillicks who aimed at him with their spears, causing them to hit each other.

On the other side, Vivian was having no trouble in decimating the Gillicks, she moved gracefully about the now-turned battlefield and shifted her sword in everywhich way. Somehow holding her own, Rebecca, who had the least experience of the bunch, was wildly swinging her sword, and hardly hitting anything. Twice she nearly hit David who came to help her.

"Whoa whoa, careful with that!' He called as the blade missed nodded her head, saying,

"Sorry! I'm not used to fighting fish-headed demons on a daily basis!" David grinned and slashed at another group of Gillicks. The monster watched the rangers battle his demons and he gurgled again.

"The head is mine!' He jumped from the tree and landed in front of Dan. Dan held his sword defensively as he examined this new foe. The monster gurgled,

"I am Dualash, the servant of Lord Reapus!" He drew two swords and started to run towards him. Dan opened a compartment in his belt and took out a red disk. He said outloud,

"Hidden Blade, Power Weapon Mode!" His sword changed shape, turning much wider than usual, making it resemble a broadsword. It was dominately red, much like his outfit, however it was also laced with silver and gold in various places. He held it over his shoulder and said,

"Secret Disk Weapon # 1, The Emperor's Soul!" He placed the red disk onto his newer sword and then ran forward, matching the monster's speed. He came a mighty heave and blowed the weapon down. Dualash took the force of the blow and was thrown back into the tree. The others were amazed and followed suit by opening their belts and calling out their weapons.

"Secret Disk Weapon # 2, The Aqua Archer!" Andrew held out his hand, where his blade morphed into a bow. The front of which bore the same kanji as his helmet. He placed the disk on the insde of the bow and fired several water arrows at the remaining Gillicks, destroying a few of them.

"Secret Disk Weapon # 3, The Sky Reacher!" Vivian flicked her sword, which turned into a large fan. It was of course pink, and the kanji was also imprinted on it's front. She flapped the fan over the Gillicks, which created a powerful whirlwind. A few Gillicks were caught in it and were blown far away.

"Secret Disk Weapon # 4, The Arbor Lance!" David twirled the lance between his fingers and placed his disk on the back of the face. A spear head poked out from the kanji symbol on it's head. Surronded by Gillicks, he whirled the lance in a sweeping motion, turning into a circle cut, which eliminated the Gillicks.

However, Rebecca couldn't figure out exactly how to work it, so she had to fight them individually. Of course, that proved difficult. She swung at one, but her sword was caught and she was pushed back. David jumped in and sliced the Gillicks in half. He held out his hand and said,

"You okay?" With full concern. She nodded and jumped to her feet. After showing her the proper way, she said outloud,

"Secret Disk Weapon # 5, The Quake Spinner!" Her sword transformed into a shuriken type weapon, one of the olden days of the ninja. She aimed it carefully and let it fly. It cut through all of the last Gillicks with no problem. However, going back to the monster, Dan wasn't having trouble, but he couldn't get a hit on him either. His team soon came to his aid and stepped in front, weapons raised. Putting a hand up however, Dan said venomously,

"No... this guy is mine." He held up his sword and jumped up high. When he came down, he put all of his weight and strength to bring the blade crashing into the monster, which exploded from the impact.

Andrew and Rebecca spoke soon after.

"That was completely amazing!"

"Did you see that, we totally beat them ba-" But Dan held up a hand again. He spoke softly.

"This iisn't the end. Those in the River have two lives. Their mortal one, which I just killed, and the natural one, where they are of large stature." No sooner had he said that that the ground shook and water shot out into the air. The monster reformed itself from the remains, using the water as a medium. Vivian said worriedly,

"How do we defeat-?" But she was cut off by David this time.

"Time to call in the zords, just like they said right Dan?" Dan nodded and took out a pentagon-like shape from his pocket. He explained,

"These are Origami. They are guardian beasts who have the power to destroy Styxerons in their natural form. Check your holsters, you should have them." And he was right. Each one had a shape. Andrew had a type of Hexagon, while Vivian had a circle. David had a square, while Rebecca had a triangle. He turned to face the monster and said,

"Follow me!" He placed the small shape on the floor and said,

"Origami Unfold!" The shape broke open as the phone stroked over it. Inside was a sort of lion. He then threw it into the air and called out,

"Origami, Flame Lion, Samuraizord Power!" The little figure grew to a large-scale version of himself and roared. The others did the same and called theirs out, after unfolding their Origami.

"Origami, Fluid Dragon, Samuraizord Power!"

"Origami, Glide Turtle, Samuraizord Power!"

"Origami, Noble Bear, Samuraizord Power!"

"Origami, Mountain Ape, Samuraizord Power!"

Now facing the monster was five beasts. Rebecca, in her Ape Origami, hatched a plan.

"Hold on guys! I have an idea!" She climbed the highest building of the city and jumped off it, clinging onto the monster's neck. He struggled to get free, but it was no use. Soon after, Andrew and David in the Dragon and Bear Origami tackled him, with Rebecca letting go of him, making him fall backwards. Dan, in the Lion Origami jumped ontop of Vivian's Turtle Origami, which dive-bombed at Dualash. Taking the opportunity, Dan jumped off and put the energy of the his sword into one attack. The Lion turned into an unrecognizable inferno as it slashed its claw down, cutting through the Dualash monster.

He grinned and said,

"NOW its over.... So... anyone staying for dinner?" He was kidding, but knew that they had tons of questions for him and his family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the River of Styx, Reapus let out a unrestrained roar. Melodina was simply playing her tune yet again. Reapus opened his mouth, where an energy beam started to form. He opened the outside of the ship and blasted it into the horizon. The firery nova was so strong, it parted the sea, making all the lifeless things in it turn into cinders. He was somewhat calmer and returned inside. He spoke directly to Melodina.

"Stupid monster. You can't get good help these days, even in the after life!" He banged his sword a bit until she said,

"Calm yourself my Lord. I'm sure the time will come when you will get your revenge. Oh and I think Kalacles is back..." She returned to her usual playing. The now drenched Kalacles stepped into the chambers of the boat and faced Reapus. He bent down and said,

"I am so very sorry my Lord. I will never insult Lady Melodina again. You have my word." He wasn't really feeling up to kicking Kalacles out again, so Reapus grunted and said,

"Fine. Just find something USEFUL to do." He walked into his own private sector of the ship.


	3. Unity

Episode 3: "Unity"

As it stood, the situation in the ghastly confines of the netherworld was growing to be a problem. Reapus, in all of his unbridled fury, had made a new trench in the river. Something that was perfectly normal given his unqiue personality, but several others were worried. Due to the recent defeat at the hands of the newly reinstated warriors that have thrwarted him for centuries, he was in quite a bad mood. So, for the benefit of everyone, but more for himself, he locked himself in the ship's bowls, leaving the lovely Melodina and Kalacles alone. The stubby and elder squid-like being shook his head and wondered aloud,

"Melodina... with Lord Reapus incapacitated for the moment... we should destroy the rangers!" The slim figure let her fingers slide down her instrument and said quite stiffly,

"Haha. You wish to spite him for the other day don't you?" Kalacles stumbled back and he cried out,

"O-of course not! Whatever gave you such a ludicrous idea! I mean, yes it was a vulgar display of strength, and yes I would love to get reparations for that, but to think I would ever do something to spite Lord Reapus! Melodina you-" She held a finger to his slimy lips and spoke slowly,

"It's alright. I haven't the faintest inkling to harass Lord Reapus about your childish games anyway." She got up from her position and headed to outside of the ship. Kalacles stared at her until she left, leaving him all alone. He put his hands together and said lowly,

"Pfft. You'll see Melodina... I shall have the last laugh against you both for belittling me." He waved his staff over the river outside and a whirl of screams arose. Out of the water splashed a collection of what looked like orbs of light, which were actually captured souls. They combined themselves together, forming a full bodied figure. He was dressed in rusted bluish armor, which coiled around his figure and spiraled outwards, making a type of slim weasel pattern. He has flamming red hair, which draped over his eyes. His fangs dripped with hunger and his eyes were strangely vacant. Kalacles couldn't supress himself.

"Ah yes! Winselade. The Sword of the Winds! You will definately serve me well." Kalacles waved his staff again, generating a giant blade of sorts. The figure named Winzel grabbed it, his eyes bursting with life. He bowed and said gruffly,

"I will not fail master. I swear it on my life." With that he exited the ship as well. Kalacles mumbled,

"You had better not. But just in case..." He sent a stream of energy into the lake, causing wave after wave to crash down. From out of the water came several giant figures, who seemed mindless. They resembled Gillicks, but much larger. The small demon smiled.

"This will do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the world of the living, everything was peaceful. This was especially the case after the battle earlier. Our heroes, their minds drunk on questions, went to quench themselves in the home of the Sadiko family. They gathered around the table, which was furnished in traditional Eastern tastes for the occasion. Their attention was fully concentrated on the sibling's father, who cleared his throat.

"Welcome. I am very pleased to meet my son's vassals. You all seem very capable..." He gave Dan an appreciative nod. Across the table, Rebecca was a bit confused. So, being the shy girl she was, she spoke up a tiny bit,

"Um... what are vassals exactly?" Looking incredously at her, he was about to say something until Vivian interjected,

"A vassal is a guardsman for a specific individual. Usually royalty. It was a great practice during the times of feudalism in Europe and even earlier than that, which dates back to China and Japan." Dan had to admit it, he was impressed. Andrew didn't let it go though, catching Dan's reaction as he teased.

"Strong and smart. You sure can pick 'em can't you 'my lord'." He gave him a warning look, as if to say 'shut-up-now-or-else'. He just smirked and reconcentrated on the matter at hand. Lee, the father, just nodded.

"Um, Yes, that is correct. I'm glad to see someone competent within the group." He cleared his throat a second time, perhaps to let go of the awkward situation. Dave, being the curious one, asked the next question.

"Yeah, when Dan over there was fighting against that freaky two-faced... thingie, he said he was working for Reapus. Who's that?" Lee opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it and simply said,

"He is the ruler of the River of Styx. You best be careful when dealing with any of his underlings. The Styxerons are vicous and bloodthristy." A chill went through the room as the mood warped itself to meet the current situation. Entering the room, a smiling mother placed some food onto the table, all completely authentic and true to the Japanese culture. She said softly,

"Now now. Everything will be fine. Afterall..." She put a hand on her husband's shoulder and said confidently,

"I have faith in all of you." Lee gave her a smile to match her brightness. He said next with smoothness,

"With my son as leader, you all should protect him with your lives. Now... come with me." Dave was hurt by this, only because he felt like his father had excluded him on purpose. Then again... he didn't even want Dave to be a ranger in the first place. It was his mother's say that convinced him. At that moment, he decided to prove himself the next chance he would get. Even if it was death defyingly dangerous.

Once the dinner was over a few hours later, the team went ahead to a backroom. It was cluttered with several objects and various contraptions. None of which worked as of now. Le went all the way to the back, taking out a white disk with the kanji of "Tobira" or "Door". He placed it neatly onto the indent in the wall and stepped back a few feet. He did this because soon after, the disk began to spin by itself, creating linear cracks in the wall. When the cracks connected, it formed a door. It slide up and revealed a passageway, with elongated stairs. Andrew whistled in response.

"That's.... a looooong way down." He said slowly, emphasizing the 'long' part of the sentence. Lee beckoned them forward and they obeyed. Down and down the spiraling staircae went, until eventually they found themselves in front of another door. This one was quite old and had an indent on it as well. Lee placed another disk onto the door, but this one was blank. He turned to the group and said,

"You must draw power from your element to open this door. Take out your morphers." They fiddled with the phones until they got the brush portion out of it. Slowly, each of them, in complete synchronization, drew their kanji onto the door. Each time one was completed, the disk in the center glowed the color of the ranger. When they all finished, the disk had a new kanji emblazed onto it, which read "Samurai". It spun and spun, glowing brightly. The door swung open, revealing five spots on the floor and a stone altar of sorts in front of them. Laying embedded into the stones were the swords that the group had used, the Hidden Blades. Lee told each ranger where to stand. He went into the center of the five and took out a scroll.

"I stand here, as the head of the Sadiko Clan, also as a witness to the transfer of powers. I shall initiate the ceremony now." He went over to Andrew's altar first, and put his hand over the sword's hilt.

"Like the raging seas, you shall command the power of the Blue Samurai. Serve your team well." Andrew grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out, instanteously morphing. The others stared in wonder at this. Lee continued to Vivian, who was looking at him in apprehension.

"Like the graceful winds, you shall command the power of the Pink Samurai. Use your abilities to their full extent." Mimicing her comrade, Vivian grabbed the sword as well. Again, the morphin phenonemon occured. Lee didn't waste anytime as he got to Rebecca.

"Like the solid earth, you shall command the power of the Yellow Samurai. Shield your comrades from harm." The process repeated itself again, straight down to the morph. Dave was next; However, the chime sounded and Lee gasped. The team started towards the door, but Lee called out,

"No! The ritual cannot be interrupted!" Most of them stopped, but Dave continued and ran up the stairs, teleporting. His father called after him,

"David! Comeback!" He held his head and Rebecca asked another question,

"Why is this ritual so important?" Lee gazed at her for a moment and answered slowly,

"You all can morph, BUT the real powers have not awakened. This ceremony awakens them and connects your souls together. If just one of you isn't present, the true power of the Samurai cannot be activated." Dan just shook his head.

"... What am I going to do with him?" He walked back to the altar as he father followed. He swallowed and said, "Well, let's finish this and then we can go and help my brother." He nodded and said lastly,

"Like the fierce fires, you shall command the power of the Red Samurai. Lead them to victory." Dan morphed just as the others did and with that, the four of them went on their way. Lee waved after them calling out to them,

"Remember! Bring David back!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the more industrial district of town, another red crack had appeared. It was near the water ways of the city, and thus seldom anyone was in that particular area. Out of the glowing crack stepped out the armored figure of Winselade, sword over his shoulders. He looked from right to left and all over with his eyes alone and smirked.

"Not a bad place. Needs to be redecorated before my master steps foot into it though." He slashed upwards, creating an encompassing crack all down the waterworks. A reddish glow later revealed an army of Gillicks rising from it. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a green blur whoosing towards him. He held his sword upright and brought it slightly upwards. When the blur made contact, it disippated, revealing a warrior clad in green. The monster wondered for a moment until he said,

"You must be a ranger! Perfect. My master wants your head on a platter." He pushed Dave back with sheer force and snapped his fingers. The Gillicks surronded Dave and held out spears, preparing to skrew him. He quickly got up, unsheathing his sword. Slashing haphazardly at the encircling Gillicks, he was being hit several times in his blind spot, because of the number of them. Once. He held his side and stood defensively, still parrying the attacks. Twice. This time the blow struck his back, casuing him to stagger forward a bit. Thrice. The blow landed in in the front. His sword flew away from him, landing blade first into the ground. The circle of Gillicks opened, allowing for Winselade to walk to him. Smiling, he stomped on Dave's chest, the pressure making the morph cancel itself out.

"Better. I want to see your face when I destroy you!" He held up his might blade and was about to bring it down when a familiar voice rang out,

"Fire Form, Burning Blade!" An energy slash covered in flames blasted the monster backwards. It also happened to eliminated most of the Gillicks, who happened to be looking wildly around, in need of an order to follow. Dave looked up and saw his team running towards him. Dan and Rebecca knelt beside him while Vivian and Andrew stood by them defensively. Rebecca was worried for his wellbeing. She supressed a sob and said,

"You idiot. Don't do that to me. You could've died..." Dan nodded.

"Your such a hot-head that you didn't stick around for the old man's ceremony. It's kinda important." He said it in a matter-of-factly tone that Dave laughed, at the expense of his ribs. He managed to whisper,

"I just... wanted to make him proud, the way you do." Dan face-palmed. He said more sincerely,

"Ugh... Idiot. You DO." But Dave wasn't convinced.

"Why was he against me being a ranger then?"

"It's obvious isn't it? He was PROTECTING you. He is a dad afterall." The concept didn't really cross his mind. He thought of the wrong things and said quite apologetically,

"He... was protecting me? That's... cool I guess." He continued, "Sorry for being jealous of you. And for running off on my own." Dan nodded and helped Dave up. He led him over to his sword and said,

"Since I'm the new head of the 'Clan', I have to finish the ritual." He placed his hand on the hilt and said,

"Like the lively forest, you shall command the power of the Green Samurai." David reached out, quite shakingly towards his sword. Dan helped him to secure a grip on the sword and he pulled it out, instantly morphing. He had a wonderful feeling then, as if all of his wounds were healed. He stepped up and Dan patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's go little brother." He nodded eagerly.

"Payback time!" The five of them stood in a line as Winselade managed to finally get himself up. He spoke sternly,

"I won't be beaten. I stake it on my honor!" He began to run towards them. In response, they all opened their belts, revealing a colored disk. Placing it over their blades, they cried out as a team,

"Hidden Blade, Energy Mode!" Spinning the metallic object, their blades were covered in assorted colors, according to their respective ranger and element. Dan cried out,

"Unity Form, Line Slash!" Moving at sonic speeds, the rangers ran faster than the monster, all of them slashing in the same line path. Andrew slashed first, followed by Vivian, then Rebecca, then Dave. The monster stumbled, with electricity running over him. Dan finished the assault, slashing the monster with all of his might. It exploded without incident. Rebecca and Vivian both said,

"We should call our zords now right?" Dan nodded. He then smiled at Dave,

"And this time... we're doing it together." The others were curious about what he said, but at that moment, the water from the river splashed out, encircling the remains. Sprouting from it, the monster stood again, in his natural form. They all lined up and said together, bringing out their origami,

"Origami Unfold!" The shapes broke open as the phones stroked over them. They then threw them into the air and called out,

"Origami, Flame Lion, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Fluid Dragon, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Glide Turtle, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Noble Bear, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Mountain Ape, Samuraizord Power!"

They transferred into their cockpits and Dan said,

"Time to bring out our true power. Unity Form Activate!" The origami together flew into the sky, initiating some kind of transformation. The Lion shifted it's parts, revealing a head and outer limbs. The Turtle and Ape split themselves in half and attached to the Lion as arms, revealing hands. The Dragon and Bear slide themselves a bit, creating a leg like structure. The attached themselves as well. However, a helmet like headgear shot out from the Dragon's tail, and flew over the forming figure. It flipped up, revealing a 'V' like appearence. The mecha-warrior grabbed it and placed it onto its head, snapping it into place with an iron cable. The sword magically appeared at it's side as the rangers appeared in the cockpit. Needless to say, they were all impressed.

"Is this what you were talking about bro?" said Dave, in awe at his surrondings.

"It's very cool." said Vivian who was joing him in looking around.

"Are you kidding?, it's amazing!" said an excited Andrew who couldn't wait to test it out.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?!" said an equally excited Rebecca. But Dan cleared his throat and said,

"Less talking, more slashing. Chop chop!" He probably didn't realize the pun, but everyone else did. Dave just giggled and said,

"Yes 'my lord'." They concentrated on the monster as they called out,

"Emperor Samurai Megazord! Going Forth!" Winselade just ran over to them and swung his large sword. Drawing their own, the megazord blocked the hit. Standing with equal power, the megazord began to push the monster back until it shoved Winselade's sword into the air. Recovering fast, he swung it across, only to be dodged at the last moment by the megazord. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the rangers raised their sword high and gave a mighty slash down, knocking the monster down and slicing a condemned building in half behind it. Winselade struggled to get up as loud noises drew both of their attention. In the sides of the building, several enlarged Gillicks began to circle the megazord. He began to laugh madly.

"Yes! Ganicks. My master has not failed me. I cannot fail him!" The small army of giants began to attack and captured the megazord with chains. It's arms were unable to move, which restricted it.

"It's no good! I can't shake them off!" Cried out Vivian. Rebecca didn't have any luck either. So Dan gripped the hilt as a controller and said,

"Lion Flame Breath!" The origami's mouth opened, firing dozens of flames, knocking away the Ganicks. The arms were freed and the megazord plowed through the rest of the Ganicks with ease, becoming face to face with Winselade. Inside the cockpit, they all drew their swords and held it in front of them, calling out,

"Unity Form, Harmony Blade!" Bringing their hand down, they spun the metallic portion of their swords. They glowed a brilliant light, which was a rainbow combination of all of their colors. The megazord's sword also glowed the same color, only in it's design. Making a circle with the blade, it resembled a lunar body, until it made a complete revolution. Bringing the blade down, they all cried,

"Ha!" Striking the monster with all the force they had. Winselade screamed in pain and dropped to the floor face-down, right before exploding. After the battle, the megazord sheathed its sword and stroke a pose. The team cheered inside, with Dan patting Dave on the back.

"Nice job little brother." Dave smiled and swatted his hand away playfully.

"It's nothing. All in a day's work right?" They laughed as the sun began to set on the day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time on Power Rangers Samurai Squadron:

Rebecca takes some time to learn the code of the Samurai, something which is relatively new to her. Meanwhile, Kalacles continues to scheme against the newest head of the Sadiko Clan. Can Rebecca assume her responsibility as a vassal to Daniel? Or will she crack under the pressure? Found out next time!


	4. Code

Episode 4: "Code"

Things were still peaceful in the River of Styx. At least... as peaceful as a dimension filled with the screams of tortured souls can be. Reapus still has not cooled down, and thus is still meditating in his chamber. Melodina, being mysterious as she is, has yet to return to the ship in the center of the river. This left Kalacles with uncountable amounts of free time. And of course he spends it doing what he does best, which is to use his time to come up with a genius way to get rid of the rangers.

"Okay... I may have set my hopes a bit high with that last attack..." said the squid with certainty. "But I shall prevail!" He took his staff over and snuck a peek at the human world. He was looking moreso at the household of the Sadiko family. He eyed Dan, who was now the current head of the family.

"I see... if I get rid of the leader... the rest will be easy!" With that he giggled madly and waved his staff over the river once again. This time, not only did spherical souls erupt from the river, but stranger plants also broke the surface, wrapping around the souls tightly. It compacted them and they glowed an ominous red. When the glowing subsided, a figure stood in their place. He was the off color of seaweed and was just as repulsive. It appeared as if he had two hands grasping him from behind, which were both a tint of orange. His fists were similar to boxing-gloves, although much more defined in shape. He bowed to Kalacles and said,

"Hmmm Hmmm, Just show me the ring coach! I'll knock 'em out faster than you can say KO!" Kalacles nodded and said,

"Boxivine... abit unorthodox, but you'll do." He showed his newest monster the rangers and said, "The red one. Destroy the red one and everything should fall into place." Boxivine bobbed his head up and down, saying,

"Hmmm Hmmm, Ding Ding the bell has rung, time for Round One!" He jumped off the ship, diving into the real world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Kendo club however, the younger students were even more suprised when they had recieved two new arrivals, Dave and Rebecca. Being trained to be Samurai, Lee thought it would be an excellent idea for the entire team to practice in school as well as outside school, to keep minds and skills sharp. However, today wasn't a normal practice. This week the club was to research Bushido, or Code of the Samurai. Rebecca, being the least knowledgable in the subject, had a hard time grasping the idea.

"Honor, Dignity, Respect... it's all the same! I mean even HUMILITY is here!" She said to herself as she continued to read more and more. One of the topics that caught her eye was the section on vassals and their importance to their lord. She was captivated by the aspect of loyalty and read a passage outloud,

"Vassals would lay down their lives for their lord at any given time. Their loyalty was one of the most predominant features about them." She pictured herself defending Dan all by herself, not caring to read the part about working as a unit. Dan whispered over her shoulder,

"Don't call me a lord, it's very awkward." She jumped and said,

"O-oh! Dan. Don't do that!" She laughed and Dan smiled. She decided to improve herself and devote her time to be an excellent Samurai. Starting with challenges of course. She tried to fight several of the members in the club, but she was soundly beaten. Her eyes couldn't get ahold of the blade in time. So, being the former champion, Vivian observed her matches and gave her some advice.

"Your.... not an offensive person. I think you should wait and counter your opponent. That's more your style." Rebecca disregarded the advice and continued trying to fight her own way. It didn't get her far however. So instead, she decided to imitate Vivian's sword strokes. But they were totally fast and unimaginably quick to copy, owing to the fact that she was aided by the wind. She began to wonder why she was earth of all things. She didn't like to sit and wait. It was against her personality. She just wanted a way to prove herself to the team and prove it fast. Of course the time came when their morphers, which acted as phones, beeped in the same chime as the Sadiko home. The team looked at each other and nodded but Rebecca was already out the door and teleported to the area saying,

"Just you wait, I'll prove myself a vassal worthy of my lord!" She already forgot what Dan told her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca was the first one to get to the riverside and she faced the monster, who grinned madly. She took out her morpher and flicked the brush, bringing it forward. She said with confidence,

"Samurai Soul, Burn Fierce!" while writing the kanji for "Tsuchi" or "Earth". Immediately, she was covered in yellow energy with the symbol wrapping itself around her. Her ranger suit appeared from the brilliant light, leaving only her head revealed. Lastly, the kanji placed itself onto her face, creating the helmet and visor. Once the morph was complete, she drew her sword with a pose and said,

"Embodiment of the Solid Earth! Samurai Yellow!" She continued in a more final tone,

"I'll finish you before my lord gets here!" cried Rebecca as she slashed the monster several times. Of course, each of those times the blade was blocked by his enlarged arms. He made a punch to her stomach, which she managed to block, but the force of which made her skid across the ground. He banged his fists together.

"Hmmm Hmmm, My heart's not pumping yet! I need more!"

The monster punched the ground hard, making his fists dig into the ground. Rebecca wasn't paying it no mind, so ran forward blindly, drawing her sword and raised it high. Before she brought it down, one of the fists shot out of the ground, nearly incapacitating her, were it not for Dan's intrusion. He pushed her out of the way before the attack hit, making the target himself. The blow struck him hard in the side, making him fly a few yards until he hit the pavement hard. Rebecca was horrified and she cried out,

"Dan!" She ran over to him and knelt down, picking him up using herself as support. He was hit hard in the side and so it was too painful to speak right away. Rebecca looked back at the monster and yelled at him.

"No one hurts my lord!" She pointed at him and he snickered.

"Hmmm Hmmm, Let's see how the little girl matches up to the champ!" Boxivine threw his fists into the ground yet again, but this time, Rebecca was ready. Having seen his attack already, she knew that she could do it. Earth was her specialty afterall. So, she drew her sword and opened a compartment on her belt, revealing the Terra Disk. She placed it on the bottom of her sword and cried out,

"Hidden Blade, Energy Mode!" She spun the metallic disk on her sword and it began to rotate extremely fast, causing a swirl of yellow energy to surrond it. She posed with the sword and called out,

"Earth Form, Tremor Blade!" She slowly aimed her attack, timing it so that the vines wouldn't be a problem. Once she saw the vines coming out, she cried out,

"Ha!" And struck the ground with obscene pressure, splitting the ground. The attack split the monster in half, causing it to explode into debris. Dan managed to get up and, holding his side, he nodded in approval. She smiled, but was still sad that she couldn't prevent his injury.

"Dan... I'm..." But at the next moment, the water from the river splashed out, encircling the remains. Sprouting from it, the monster stood again, in his natural form. Towering over them, he shouted,

"Hmmm Hmmm, time for round two!"

Rebecca, now filled with determination coupled with her lone victory, said strongly,

"Don't worry Dan. I'll handle this myself!" She unlatched her holster and took out her triangular origami. Bringing out her morpher, she placed her origami on the floor, writing over it and saying,

"Origami Unfold!" The shape broke open as the phone stroked over it. It flew into the air as she cried out,

"Origami, Mountain Ape, Samuraizord Power!"

The mighty ape moved forward as she pushed against her Hidden Blade, which acted as the controller. The monster, being larger than the origami itself, threw a punch at it. Using the ape's agile limbs, Rebecca jumped upwards before the hit landed and whacked the monster easily on the head. Boxivine stumbled back a step, but it didn't do any kind of damage. It was more annoying to him really. So he threw a straight punch at Rebecca, who went flying. Before she hit the ground however, the other four origami of her teammates caught her. She was confused and abit hurt.

"Dan, guys! I said I could do this myself! I need to prove I can be a good vassal to my lord!" Dan sighed as he said,

"I already said it earlier, but please... don't refer to me as a lord. It gets way too awkward." Dave spoke up next, laughing abit.

"Dummy. If Dan puts up with me as a vassal, do you really think he'd think no less of you? I mean, you already proved yourself in that fight just now." Vivian, surprisingly had a few words to say as well.

"Even the strongest of warriors need help sometimes. Right?" Andrew agreed.

"Right. So now, let's cut down this overgrown weed!" Rebecca smiled behind her helmet as she spoke,

"You guys... alright let's do it!" Dan placed a hand over his hilt and said,

"Unity Form Activate!"

The megazord formed once again, and they all cried out,

"Emperor Samurai Megazord, Going Forth!" Bonivine shook his fists into the air as he spoke,

"Hmmm Hmmm, That toy isn't going to bop me one!" He shot a conglomerate substance from his mouth, which comprised of mud and various other elements. Reacting quickly, Rebecca used the shield based on the back of the megazord to block the hit. Moving forward, the rangers held the shield erect to protect themselves from the onslaught of attacks. Bonivine wasn't impressed.

"Hmmm Hmmm, So what! I'll still get you with my Knockout Vines!" He kneeled down onto the floor and gave a mighty punch with both fists. They dug underground, and dug and dug deeper and encircled the Megazord from under the surface. Dave spoke in panic,

"We can't fight something we can't see coming!" But Rebecca, controlling the right arm of the megazord, put the shield back. Andrew looked at her strangely.

"You have a plan?" Dan replied before Rebecca answered,

"Of course... Go for it!" She was glad he understood as she closed her eyes and concentrated. A strange feeling connected to her as she felt the earth under her. She finally felt the tremor of the arms moving. As soon as it reached the surface, she cried,

"NOW!" Dan moved the megazord forward, stepping on the vine-like fist before it could strike. Raising the sword, it fell down on it's captured foe and sliced it clean. Bonivine shrieked in pain and cried out,

"Hmmm Hmmm, MY ARM! MY BONTICALLY BEAUTIFUL ARM!"

Dave was amazed and puzzled at the same time.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Rebecca smiled and said,

"I connected with the earth. I learned about it when Dan's dad had me read about the Samurai of the past." Vivian held her chin and said softly,

"Integration with your element... that's brilliant." Dan nodded. They all focused their attention on the monster. They all drew their swords and held it in front of them, calling out,

"Unity Form, Harmony Blade!" Bringing their hands down, they spun the metallic portion of their swords. They glowed a brilliant light, which was a rainbow combination of all of their colors. The megazord's sword also glowed the same color, only in it's design. Making a circle with the blade, it resembled a lunar body, until it made a complete revolution. Bringing the blade down, they all cried,

"Ha!" The slash went through and caused the monster to explode on impact. Dan looked over to Rebecca and said,

"You see? It's great that you want to be strong. Even better that you want to help the others protect me. But don't over do it. And... relaying on others isn't a weakness. It's a strength, Humility." Dave patted Dan on the back, saying,

"Okay Captain Morals, let's go! Mom has dinner waiting!" The five friends laughed and Rebecca was glad she was finally useful to the team.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time on Power Rangers Samurai Squadron:

An ancient relic that resembles a disk is found in the forest! Can the rangers unlock its secrets before the Styxerons destroy the city? Or will River End really meet its end?! Found out next time!


	5. Sibling

Episode 5: "Sibling"

The sun glittered overhead as the enriching forest surronding the city buzzed with life and all of its wonders showing themselves. It was here that the team was hiking, going on a nature walk with the rest of the kids.

"Ah... Ugh... I HATE hiking" cried a miserable David. He wasn't one for physical activities, on the account that he seldom works hard. Dan just smirked and called back,

"Ouch. Irony." The others laughed as well. But David just blew up, trying to keep himself at a healthy pace with the others.

"Oh shut up Dan!" He couldn't think of a better retort and huffed. He said with light-hearted annoyance,

"I don't even know why the SUB of people is taking us on this trip." He was referring to the substitute teacher, Mr. Roduriguez. He didn't teach any form of science, but insisted on taking the class to forest on a "field-trip" to leanr about various aspects about nature.

"Oh be nice. He isn't that bad." said Vivian, surprisingly abit more talkative since this ordeal began.

"He's weird and he talks funny." replied Dave. The comment earned him a slap in the back of the head, courtesy of Rebecca.

"He has an accent. That doesn't mean he talks funny!" Dave hung his head and said to the rest of them,

"You just love to gang up on me don't you?" Andrew patted him on the back and said,

"You make it to easy. But for now, Let's try to catch up." With that, the friends together ran up the winding path, towards the heart of the forest.

"What guys! I already said I HATE HIKING!" called out Dave, while running right behind them. Little did they know, a faint red glow eminated from one of the surronding oak trees. From it one could see an eye of sorts, looking at the rangers and their movements...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... Of course the eye belonged to Kalacles. He banged his staff on the floor of the ship and grumbled. His last two plans may have resulted in failure, but he was confident in his ability to get rid of simple teenagers. As it was, he was about to walk over to the river to summon another monster until a tall thin figure blocked the doorway. Her mask covered her eyes, and her entire get-up was similar to an aristocrat of the olden days. She strummed her instrument a few times, creating a morbid mood. Kalacles spoke with stuttering,

"M-M-Melodina! Where have you been for the past couple of days?!" She pursed her lips and spoke solemnly.

"I was... finding a suitable way to get rid of the rangers. Unlike you, I actually like to have a good plan." She tapped the crack which led into the surface world. Kalacles was outraged and retorted,

"Oh yeah?! And what pray tell is this wonderful plan?!" She sat down in her spot and continued playing, all the while continuing.

"Do you recall Senor Bambina, the Sharpshooter?" Kalacles stroked his tentcle filled beard and snapped his fingers.

"Ah yes. He was a real challenge back in the day for the previous rangers. Nearly defeated them too, were it not for that ludicrous "other power". " Melodina smiled her signature smile and spoke,

"Exactly. I found out the location of that "other power". I had Bambina take the guise of a human, and sent him to destroy that "other power" before the rangers had a chance to use it. It would be bothersome for him to destroy them if they had a fair chance." Kalacles muttered and said,

"Well played... but we'll see if it works..." She ignored him and continued her solemn song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the woods, the team had reached the inner woods, knowing that the rest of the class had just been alittle further ahead of them. Dave was nearly exhausted from the constant running and said to Dan who was closest to him,

"You know something... this just doesn't make sense. We haven't seen anyone along the path, no matter how much we run." Dan replied to him,

"Hmmm... your right. And we already have gotten to the heart of the forest... Where is everyone?" Andrew was looking around at their surondings, trying to determine which way the group should go. A silver flash caught his eye, which he looked up up. Noticing the slim marking of a gun barrel, he twisted his head, looking at it's target. He jumped over to Dan and pushed him down, while also inadvertantly pushing David down aswell, crying,

"Get down!" As the shots fired. The ground was still smoking from the impact. Racing to get up, Andrew took out his Morpher, as did the girls as they called out,

"Samurai Soul, Burn Fierce!" Their suits appeared onto them, with the helmet pasting itself on afterwards. They three drew their swords, running at the source of the shot. Struggling to get up, Dan and Dve nodded to each other and began to call out,

"Samurai-" but the call couldn't finish as a crack appeared in the forest floor.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" cried out the pair as they fell down into the earth's crust. Rebecca, while not deflecting bullets, turned her head and cried out,

"Dan! David!" But soon the three rangers were blasted back as a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was about 5 foot 6 inches in terms of height and appeared to be of Spanish descent. He looked normal with the exception of the arm that was shapped like a gun-sword hybrid. Vivian reacted first,

"Mr. Roduriguez. I can't believe your helping the Styxerons!" He spoke in his accent,

"Nina, I am not helping the Styxerons.... I AM a Styxeron!" He placed his hands at his side, flashing a briliant red, unveiling his true form. He was totally green, with a pattern relating to that of militaristic camoflague. He had red trails of hair coming from his head and the rest of him was the same as his top. He bowed.

"Hola my students! I am Senor Bambina! Time for a pop quiz on how to be destroyed!" He used his gun arm and shot several times, hitting the rangers and injuring them. They struggled to get up, but kept on being blasted down. Andrew held his chest as he gasped,

"Man... we can't get near him... I hope you guys are all right. We need ya for this one." He got a second wind and jumped up, swinging forward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan managed to open his eyes, breifly flickering them before he noticed that Dave was already waking up as well. He held his head and said,

"Wow... anyone get the number of that truck?" Dan just shook his head and noted the tunnel above them.

"We need to get back up there and help the guys fight... whatever it was." But Dave was busy looking down the tunnel in front of them.

"I... think something is down there. Something... like our Origami..." He started down the path as Dan ran after him. Calling,

"Dave! Wait!" He couldn't help but feel the flame of life somewhere in this underground tunnel. As he got closer, he found the figuratve light at the end of the tunnel, only it wasn't a normal light. It was intense flames.

"Wha.... What is that!?" He pointed to a disk-like object in the center of it. It resembled the ranger's Secret Disks, only this one was orange in color. Dan marveled at it for a moment until he noticed that Dave moved towards it. He held out his hand and pulled him back, saying,

"Are you crazy? Those flames will burn you to a crisp!" But Dave shook his head.

"They won't. If we do it together." Dan gave him a puzzled look and Dave replied,

"It's just something I know okay? Trust me." Dan knew he had to put complete trust in his vassals. Even if that vassal was his younger brother. So he nodded.

"If we fry, I'm going to kill you." Dave smirked and held out his morpher. With a flick of the wrist, he began to write "Hi" or "Fire". So did Dan. When they placed the characters on the flames, it created an opening for them to grab the disk. With that, Dave flashed his hand and grabbed it. Instantly, the flames died down and a clicking sound was heard. Dave flicked the disk around his fingers and said,

"...A beetle? I didn't know there were other origami." He looked to Dan, but he was just as clueless, never hearing of them. In any case, a staircase made itself known by cleaving the surronding stone. Dan said,

"Hurry! we might have to put that to good use after all." Dave pocketed the disk and they ran towards the light of the surface.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, dozens of destroyed trees lay battered on the ground. Slashmarks and bullet holes magled the surface of each one, predicting a fight was near. Which was correct. Near it was the three rangers, still barely standing, and the monster, who hasn't suffered any damage due to his arm. He banged his arm and said,

"See mi estudiantes? You cannot defeat me with swords. I will always win!" He aimed his weapon at Andrew first and spoke, "Buenas Noches, Blue Ranger!" He pulled the trigger, but at the last moment,

"Wood Form, Forest Blade!" A green flashing slash knocked the gun out of his hand and he stumbled, trying to determine where it came from. In front of him came the morphed figures of Dan and Dave. They sturck poses and said aloud,

"Embodiment of the Fiere Flame, Samurai Red!"

"Embodiment of the Lively Forest, Samurai Green!"

The monster replied, "Oh my! Two new ninos to teach!" Dan drew his sword and said,

"I'd rather skip your lesson plan. Dave, hand me that disk. I want to try something..." Dave handed over the orange disk and Dan spun the metallic portion of his sword, calling out,

"Hidden Blade, Power Weapon Mode!" His signature weapon appeared over his shoulder and he placed the new disk onto it instead of his Flame Disk. It instantly converted itself into a cannon form, making the hilt into a trigger. He held it and called out,

"Samurai Disk Cannon!" The others were surprised, but Dan said to all of them,

"Load your disks!" They all complied, loading their five disks into the slot. He pulled the trigger and called out,

"Secret Disk, Forest Bullet!" He launched the attack, which rammed into the monster. He fell down and shouted,

"Excelente!" Exploding. Rebecca questioned the two saying,

"How did you find that?" Dan shrugged and replied,

"Uh... we sort of fell on it actually." Andrew laughed.

"Typical. But It's not over." And he was right. water from the river flew from the bank and covered the remains, recreating him. They all lined up and said together, bringing out their origami,

"Origami Unfold!" The shapes broke open as the phones stroked over them. They then threw them into the air and called out,

"Origami, Flame Lion, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Fluid Dragon, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Glide Turtle, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Noble Bear, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Mountain Ape, Samuraizord Power!"

They transferred into their cockpits and Dan said,

"Unity Form Activate!" The megazord appeared not a moment later. Bambina smirked and pulled out his gun again.

"Ai! Even now, swords are worth zero to me!" He shot several times at the megazord, which caused it to kneel down. The rangers fumbled around in the cockpit, trying to stablize the controls. Andrew banged the consle he was at.

"How can we get near him?! If we can't get close enough, we'll never damage him!" Dan began to sweat under the helmet, but Dave replied,

"Bro... the disk!" His mind snapped again to the origami disk and he took it out, placing it on his sword. Spinning it he called out,

"Origami Summon!" The beetle that was trapped within the disk flew out of it and placed itself in front of the megazord. The entire team was shocked, save Dave.

"It's a beetle!" observed Rebecca in wonder.

"An origami that comes from a disk? That's new." replied Vivian.

Dan called out,

"Origami, Forest Crawler, Samuraizord Power!" He placed the sword back into the console as the origami came to life. Its head spun around, as if like a drill. Bambina was surprised to say the least.

"Eso es malo! That origami!" He aimed down at it, firing down at the ground. Dan, controlling the new zord, made it move forward, ignoring the bullets. Once it got to the feet of the monster, Dan took the blade out a tiny bit and spun the disk. With great force, the zord threw Bambina a good distance. He struggled to get back up and shouted,

"NO! I will be the winner! Ganicks, come now!" The tall henchmen made a wall against the megazord and the small beetle. The origami opened it's jaws and fired a fire-like beam, creating a path through the wall of Ganicks. Next Dave shouted out to Dan, in an excited tone,

"Let's bring it together!" Dan nodded and said,

"Armor Form Activate!" The beetle origami split itself into parts. Firstly, the pairs of legs seperated themselves and reattached to the arms of the megazord. The main body propped itself ontop of the head, replacing the original helmet. The bottom horn split itself open, revealing the megazord's face. Dan slid the sword into the console again and the team called out,

"Emperor Samurai Megazord: Pierce King Mode! Going Forth!" The impressive figure of the new megazord made the Ganicks tremble with fear. Bambina fired at their feet and called out,

"Don't be afraid, get them!" The Ganicks with arrows fired at the megazord, who in turn destroyed them with a blast of heat from it's helmet. Then, it unsheathed its sword and plowed through the Ganicks, slashing and slicing each one in their way. Lastly only Bambina was left. He stuttered,

"B-B-But swords don't work on me!" He pulled the gun forward, but the megazord was faster. It fired another intense blast of heat from the helmet region, knocking the gun out of his hand. Together, the team drew their swords and made a thrust position. The megazord leaned on one knee as they called out,

"Fire Forest Cannon!" The head of the beetle closed again, masking the face of the megazord. Both of the horns spun and spun, rapidly drawing energy. At its peak, the drill-like attack glowed firece orange and the rangers pushed their swords forward, crying,

"Ha!" The energy was released in the form of a giant fireball, which rammed against the monster. It drilled through him and he shrieked,

"Ai! La muerte!" As he fell down and was destroyed in a fiery explosion. The megazord made a pose and the rangers congradulated each other as per usual. Although, something was bothering Dave as he said,

"Wait a sec... if he was impersonating Mr. Roduriguez.... where are the rest of the students?" They all sprang from their cheery demeanor and undid the megazord.

"Shoot. We have to find them!" cried out Andrew. And so the team ran once again up the winding path of the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the wilderness, the group finally found the students... accompanied by none other than Mr. Roduriguez. When he saw them, he was cross in all kinds of ways, but glad they were alive, especially after seeing some weird damage in the woods. Dave groaned as the class packed up.

"A week of detention?! That's overkill." Vivian hung her head and muttered,

"There goes my clean record." Andrew laughed and said,

"All's well that ends well!" Dan agreed and the five friends traveled down the mountain, with a new power in tow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time on Power Rangers Samurai Squadron:

It's Heritage Week at River End High and the team decides to host a display for their lineage. Only problem is, Andrew and Rebecca aren't Samurai by blood! So that begs the question, how can they control the power of the Samurai? Found out next time!


	6. Heritage

Episode 6: "Heritage"

"I told you already Dan, we're going to do it and that's final!" snapped Vivian. She was in a fowl mood, considering Dan put up resistence to having the Kendo club do a public exhibition in the first place. Dan scratched his head and replied,

"But Vivian, you have to understand, everyone in the Kendo club doesn't have a cultural background in Japan." She held a finger to his face and said,

"That may be true, but you should know that has no bearing on being a Samurai." Dave walked in on the conversation and listened intently. Dan, noticing him but noting paying him mind continued,

"Your so quiet sometimes I never realized you were this stubborn!" She flicked her hair and spoke to him in a final tone,

"I'm only stubborn when I know something's right... my lord." Dan face-palmed himself.

"You know I hate it when someone calls me that." She smirked and said,

"I know..." She left to get ready for practice as Dave walked past her towards Dan. He patted him on the shoulder.

"Not sure about your preferences bro..." Dan slapped his hand away and retorted,

"Oh you should talk." He just shrugged and blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, during the actual practice, Vivian announced her plans for the club.

"We will be during a cultural exhibition on Japanese sword-play. I want all members to participate, no exceptions!" She banged her wooden sword on the wall, as if it was some kind of gavel. Andrew and Rebecca were excited.

"This should be pretty cool. Never really participated in Heritage Week before." spoke Andrew to Rebecca, who in turn replied,

"Me either. Although..."

"Although what?" Andrew asked in a whispered tone so that the others wouldn't hear them.

"We aren't Japanese at all. That's obvious." Andrew thought about it for a few moments and said quite confidently,

"Well then... why not ask the experts?" She looked at him curiously as he refocused his attention on Vivian's words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once school was let out, the five friends once again convened at the Sadiko household. Once the others were occupied, the Blue and Yellow rangers searched out and found the brother's father, Lee. He was surprised, but happy to help in any way.

"So my young Samurai, what can I help you with?" Andrew swallowed a bit and asked,

"That's just it Mr. Sadiko. We don't know if we're real Samurai or not." He gave them a puzzled look as he asked,

"Not Samurai?" He gave them a hearty laugh as he pointed to their hearts.

"Let me ask you a question. What qualities make a Samurai?" Andrew and Rebecca collectively said,

"Honor, Humility, Discipline, Dignity..."

"...Respect, Righteousness and inner tranquility." Lee nodded and said in a leading tone,

"All true, but the one thing that a great Samurai needs is heart. Without that, your no better than the Styxerons." The pair listened intently on his next words,

"Besides... in order to use the morphers in the first place, you need to have the blood of a Samurai running in your veins. See what I'm saying? You two are unquestionably Samurai. Never forget that." With that, Lee got up from his positionand moved to the next room, to see if his wife was preparing for dinner yet. Rebecca was alittle shocked by what Lee had said. Andrew smiled.

"Apparently... we have Samurai ancestors."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the River of Styx, the inhabitants of the ship were in a mixture of moods. Kalacles was cross, all because of the new power gained by the rangers. Heshook his head a couple of times and shouted,

"Curse them! If they didn't find that accursed sealed origami in the first place, Bambina would have destroyed them!" Melodina simply carried on in her corner of the room, playing her eerie song. Kalacles banged his staff irritated. She replied in a bored voice,

"Well then, call a monster that's worthwhile." He was about to blow a gasket, with a greenish vein pulsating over him. He lashed back,

"Brave words from someone whose plan was supposed to be 'good'!" He made a step towards her, but she was faster, drawing the hidden blade under her cloak, she pinned him against the wall and said in a deep tone,

"Don't forget Kalacles... Lord Reapus will forgive me for harming you... but just imagine the other way around." Kalacles knew she was right and didn't put up resistence. She let him down and threw him an orange stripped orb from her shoulder. He looked at it strangely and she told him,

"It's an animal soul. Ferocious and untamed. Do what you will with it." Kalacles grumpily accepted the gift and held it over the water. More spherical souls jumped out from it, uniting with the tiger. They grew into the shape of a figure, one half an orange tiger, the other a red fish-like demon, similar to most of the inhabitants. Kalacles rubbed his beard and said,

"I don't recall this one... What is your name?" The half-n-half monster bowed and said,

"Tigrava. Here to serve my master." He nodded and said quaintly,

"Fine fine, go destroy the rangers!" The monster evaporated and disappeared on the ship. Melodina restarted a new song, one that was more melancholic than the last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Sadiko household, Rebecca and Andrew sat in the ceremonial room, with their morphers out. Andrew said first,

"We could just look up our geneology through the library, but that would be too tedious. So..." He unfolded his morpher and wrote in the air "Yume" or "Dream". Rebecca was confused.

"Why are you using that character?" Andrew breifly explained,

"When your asleep, your subconcious is still awake, and according to Carl Jung, the subconcious is made up of past experiences and memories passed down by our ancestors." Rebecca clasped her hands together.

"So we can look into the past through our memories!" He smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." He opened a portal and both of them stepped into it, anticipating what they would find.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, a swirl of blue and yellow bubbles floated by, each containing a type of memory or dream. Andrew pulled Rebecca down the long path and said,

"The supressed memories should be down more, c'mon!" She nodded and ran alongside him. They ran and ran until they faced a very large bubble tht blocked their way. It was a bright color of yellow, signifying that Rebecca's connection was the first. Together, they went through it, transporting them to a different period of time...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they exited, it was apparent that they found themselves in a Japanese village in a rural part of the country. Above their heads were apparent war jets and explosions could be heard in the distance. Andrew looked around and spoke,

"Looks like... World War II. I guess that makes sense, with all the occupation in Japan at the time." She was insanely curious as he saw a woman, who was a little older than she was. Her hair was the same coffee brown and she had the exact same facial features. She put her hands to her mouth as she said,

"Mi abuela?" She knew she couldn't hear anything, but it was a shock to see her so young. Next to the grandmother was an American soldier, who was also Japanese. It was clear as day that they were enchanted by each other and Andrew snapped his fingers.

"I remember now! That guy is from one of the four noble families!" She was amazed to be sure. Unfortunately, due to the strain on their ranger powrs, the memory ended and they were brought once again to the winding path.

"That was... enlightening...." Rebecca said, utterly amazed that she was part of a noble family of Samurai. Andrew's bubble soon opened itself to them and he was sort of nervous, hoping it was something good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was waiting for them this time was a completely rural surronding, with not a city or piece of technology in sight. Rebecca said this time,

"Feudal Japan?"

"Seems right." Replied Andrew as the two of them quickly ran through the forest, not wanting to be ejected from the dream just yet. They reached the end of it and came face to face with a manor of some kind. Being like ghosts, they walked through the walls, into the deeper confines of the home. What they saw was even more surprising. A young Caucasian male was kneeling before the Shogun Tokugawa. It was Andrew's turn to be surprised.

"William Adams? I'm related to HIM?!" Rebecca was confused and he could barely contain his excitement.

"Why, is he important?" Andrew looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes! He's the first official Western samurai in history!" She shared his shock and then the dream ended, forcing them out. They looked at each other and smiled, glad they found their answers. A beep on their morphers indicated that a new monster had appeared. With their new knowledge and lineage brought out, they both nodded with a grin.

"Let's go!" shouted Rebecca in excitement. They both flicked the brush on the morpher and drew their characters. They called out,

"Samurai Soul, Burn Fierce!" At once, they were covered in their respective color of energy with the symbol wrapping itself around them. Their ranger suits appeared from the brilliant light, leaving only their heads revealed. Lastly, the kanji placed itself onto their faces, creating the helmet and visor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monster laughed as innocent pedestrians began to run away from the freakish tidal waves and ferocious winds that it seemed to be generating. He said quite fiercely,

"Yes you filthy humans, tremble with fear!" He growled and set another wave upon them. However, a brilliant blue light cut through it as a voice rang out,

"Water Form, Cascade Blade!" The energy slice went through the waves and hit the monster, making it stumble backwards. It roared and shouted,

"Who dares challenge the great Tigrava?!" Out of the blue arrived Rebecca and Andrew, both with swords drawn. Rebecca pointed to the monster,

"You can never beat us. Not as long as we have the heart of a Samurai!" Andrew nodded.

"Yeah. Hey Rebecca, you up for a little Double-Team action?" She gave him an excited response of,

"Of course!" They both spun the metallic portion of their swords, calling out,

"Hidden Blade, Power Weapon Mode!" Andrew's sword warped into a a bow with a silver pull-back, emblazed with his helmet kanji. Rebecca's changed into a shuriken, with her kanji on it as well. The monster wasn't impressed.

"Just try to defeat this! Tiger Storm!" From his right launched a rapid tsunami, from his right was a fierce wind. Andrew and Rebecca nodded to each other as they cried out,

"Unity Form! Hydro Spinner!" Rebecca handed over her weapon to Andrew, who placed it in the bow. Pulling the string back, the shuriken-like weapon began to spin faster and faster, until eventually it glowed a bright blue. With a cry of,

"Heh!" He let go off the string, launching the attack. With the combined powers of water and earth, they broke through the waves and knocked the monster back several feet until it hit the wall. It was then that the rest of the team showed up. Dan drew his sword and said quite out of breathe,

"Sorry we're late... Dave apparently forgot to tell us the phones were ringing."

"Oh it's MY fault? Your the one that was blasting your iPod!" Vivian just shook her head.

"Regardless, let's finish this up." Dan agreed and spun the metallic portion of his sword, calling out,

"Hidden Blade, Power Weapon Mode!" His signature weapon appeared over his shoulder and he took out the Forest Disk. He placed it onto the sword, which instantly converted itself into a cannon form, making the hilt into a trigger. He held it and called out,

"Samurai Disk Cannon!" All five of them loaded the cannon with their disks and they called out as a unit,

"Secret Disk, Forest Bullet!" He launched the attack, which rammed into the monster. He tried to fight the attack, but it went straight through and he roared out,

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" It was not a second sooner that water from the river flew from the bank and covered the remains, recreating him. He called out to them,

"ROAR! Now we shall see who is stronger!" Andrew and Rebecca spoke to their team as they said,

"Let us handle this!" Dan trusted them enough to allow it and they unholstered their origami. They all lined up and said together, bringing out their origami,

"Origami Unfold!" The shapes broke open as the phones stroked over them. They then threw them into the air and called out,

"Origami, Flame Lion, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Fluid Dragon, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Glide Turtle, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Noble Bear, Samuraizord Power!"  
"Origami, Mountain Ape, Samuraizord Power!"

They transferred into their cockpits and Dan said,

"Unity Form Activate!" The megazord appeared and the rangers appeared at the controls. Together they called out,

"Emperor Samurai Megazord, Going Forth!" The monster spread his arms apart and shouted,

"You won't block it this time! Tiger Storm!" But Andrew, with a snap decision, activated the Dragon origami, making the leg unfold, letting it jump high into the air. He looked over to Rebecca and said,

"Your turn." She nodded and brought her sword out by an inch. She spun the disk, which caused the Ape arm of the megazord to spin in a big wind-up. She called out,

"Earth Form, Hammer Knockout!" The megazord dived down towards the monster, hitting it with the full force of the attack. It was thrown back and rolled over the floor as a result. Dan quickly said,

"Good job. Now let's finish this." His team agreed, with a chrous of

"Right!" They all drew their swords and held it in front of them, calling out,

"Unity Form, Harmony Blade!" Bringing their hands down, they spun the metallic portion of their swords. They glowed a brilliant light, which was a rainbow combination of all of their colors. The megazord's sword also glowed the same color, only in its design. Making a circle with the blade, it resembled a lunar body, until it made a complete revolution. Bringing the blade down, they all cried,

"Ha!" The slice went straight down the middle of the monster, splitting the tiger and demon halves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the ordeal was finished, the gang found themselves all preparing for what was going to be the most successful Heritage Week ever. Althought the funny thing was, no one questioned the authenticity of the Kendo club's members. Everyone was having a good time. Vivian passed by Dan after a match (where she totally pounded on Andrew) and whispered,

"Told you so, my lord." He facepalmed. He knew she was doing that to vex him.... and it was working.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time on Power Rangers Samurai Squadron:

A strange sickness has plagued the residents of River End. Suddenly, even the rangers themselves succumb to the illness! Can Andrew, who is strangely immune, find a cure in time to save his friends? Found out next time!


End file.
